Patriot
Yes (GTA III, GTA LCS, GTA IV, GTA V and GTA Online) Parked (GTA VC, GTA VCS and GTA CW) |carcols = COLOR SET 2 COLOR SET 3 COLOR SET 4 COLOR SET 5 COLOR SET 6 COLOR SET 7 COLOR SET 8 }} ---- }} ---- }} ---- COLOR SET 2 COLOR SET 3 COLOR SET 4 COLOR SET 5 COLOR SET 6 COLOR SET 7 COLOR SET 8 COLOR SET 9 COLOR SET 10 COLOR SET 11 COLOR SET 12 COLOR SET 13 COLOR SET 14 COLOR SET 15 COLOR SET 16 COLOR SET 17 COLOR SET 18 COLOR SET 19 COLOR SET 20 }} |wheeltype = SUV |flags = GTA IV |modelname = patriot |handlingname = PATRIOT |textlabelname = PATRIOT |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Patriot is a recurring four-door SUV (formerly a military vehicle) that appeared in all Grand Theft Auto franchise since Grand Theft Auto III, except Grand Theft Auto Advance. It is manufactured by Mammoth in the HD Universe. Design In general, the Patriot is depicted as a large SUV, employed by both the military and civilians, meant to parody the Hummer lineup, as well as its military counterpart. The Patriot resembles an unarmed version of the AM General HMMWV (GTA III, GTA VC, GTA SA and GTA VCS), a Hummer H1 (GTA LCS and GTA CW (Nintendo DS)) and a Hummer H2 (GTA IV, GTA CW (PSP and iOS) and GTA V). 3D Universe In Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, it is popular as a civilian SUV, often found in Portland Island and Staunton Island. In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, however, the vehicle is reserved for military use, reflecting the adoption of the HMMWV at the time and the civilian Hummer having yet to gain the popularity that it would in later years. These military Patriots come with four different bed configurations: Standard, with roll bars, with a small bed cover and a large bed cover. The design of the Patriot undergoes only minor cosmetic changes for most of the 3D Universe. The GTA San Andreas rendition, however, features significant modifications on the body which present the Patriot as a more rugged, off-road vehicle. This Patriot features a shortened truck bed, slanting A and C pillars, a vehicle snorkel (which unfortunately does not allow the truck to wade in water), and redesigned front and rear fascia. The military variants of the Patriot are exclusively painted military green in GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories for only soldiers, and beige (desert camouflage) in GTA San Andreas for only soldiers; the GTA Vice City Stories variant also features a five-pointed star on the hood lid, denoting its association with the United States' armed forces. During development, the Patriot in GTA III was previously known as the "Hum Vee", after the HMMWV's "Humvee" nickname. The Hum Vee differs from the Patriot in its particularly low ground clearance, and in the front of the vehicle being more similar to the real-life Humvees. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' In Grand Theft Auto IV, the Patriot, adopting the Mammoth brand, is based on the GMT800 2003-2006 Hummer H2 with minor alterations such as the taillights, and no spare tire on the trunk; the grille design is similar to that of a 1987-1990 Dodge Caravan. All Patriots have large rims with low-profile tires, most likely custom wheels since an off-road vehicle is usually equipped with small rims and high-profile off-road tires. Most Patriots can be seen with an American flag vinyl decal on the side. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' In the DS version of Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, the Patriot is depicted with a two-door, pickup truck-like body style, similar to a 2-door Hummer H1 pickup truck, complete with a permanent canvas covering over its extended bed, while retaining its over-sized and angular design. This marks the first time in the series the Patriot is depicted in this form. In the PSP and iOS versions, however, the design is the same as the GTA IV rendition. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Patriot in Grand Theft Auto V has an identical exterior design to the Patriot featured in GTA IV. No military iteration of the Patriot is seen in-game, its role being taken by the Crusader. However, a unique military Patriot is seen in a Warstock Cache & Carry advertisement on Lifeinvader. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance 3D Universe The 3D Universe Patriot has medium top speed, due to its heavy weight. It is very durable, and has outstanding off-road capabilities, mainly because of high ground clearance, unusual width, and suspension. It can climb very steep gradients due to its standard low-range gearbox, and does not roll, due to the low center of gravity. Because of the low-end torque and acceleration, its engine seems large, especially in first and second gear, and is quite quick for such a large, heavy truck, it is widely assumed that the Patriot has a high-displacement V8. Although it is powerful, caution should be used when driving over vehicles as the Patriot has a tendency to roll over and catch fire. It should also be noted that the Patriot has bulletproof windshields, like the Securicar. The Patriot in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas is powered by a high-output V8, which is capable of powering the large, heavy vehicle up to very high speeds. Acceleration is average, but handling is remarkably sharp for a vehicle of its size and weight. Its low center of gravity and wide frame make it less susceptible to rollovers, and thanks to its 4WD drivetrain, it is able to traverse uneven terrain with ease. Durability is excellent, and is as expected from an armored vehicle. 3D Universe Overview V8 (In-game model; GTA SA) |observed_drivetrain = AWD }} ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' In Grand Theft Auto IV, the Patriot has relatively impressive performance. As well as being a full off-road vehicle with endless capabilities, it is also very well performing on-road. Its acceleration is surprisingly impressive for a vehicle of its size; its weight being the only issue that contends with this acceleration. Its top speed is not too impressive, but still surpasses several other off-road 4x4 vehicles. In terms of handling, the vehicles turn radius is rather large and therefore cornering does not seem to be much of a problem for the Patriot. Durability is very high for this vehicle, further improved on the NOOSE Patriot - its police variant. It can withstand a large amount of gunfire and does not explode within one shot of an RPG unless it directly hits the underside or engine bay of the vehicle. The vehicle's suspension is rather poor in that the vehicle bounces around a large amount, but due to its off-road capabilities, this is vital, though on road is compromises its steering capabilities as it tends to role in high cornering. Its ramming power is on par with some large trucks, including the Enforcer; it has a large amount of power to push other vehicles out of the weight, which is very useful combined with its weight. GTA IV Overview V8 (Cover) |observed_drivetrain = AWD }} ''Grand Theft Auto V'' In Grand Theft Auto V, the Patriot returns as more of an on-road vehicle than an off-road. While the AWD layout remains the same and seems appropriate for off-roading, the major alteration is the suspension, which is now highly stiffened and therefore does not seem fitting for off-road (rock climbing, for example, proves a problem in some instances, as the vehicle tends to become stuck or rolls over). The top speed seems to be higher, and acceleration is further improved. Due to GTA V's revamped physics, its turning radius is now dramatically reduced, but thanks to the suspension fixes, vehicle roll around high cornering is no longer present. Durability is not altered too much, however the slight reduction in weight and power means the vehicle is less capable of ramming other vehicles off the road with ease, compared to its GTA IV appearance. GTA V Overview V8 (Cover) |observed_drivetrain = AWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery HumVee-GTA3-front.jpg|The "Hum Vee", an earlier rendition of the Patriot in GTA III prior to the game's release. Patriot-GTASA-MobilePort.png|Patriot in the mobile version of GTA San Andreas. Patriot-GTACW-PSPVersion.jpg|A Patriot in the PSP version of GTA Chinatown Wars. PatriotStripes-GTAIV-front.png|A Patriot with stripes in Grand Theft Auto IV. (Rear quarter view) PatriotSpotLightsBullbar-GTAIV-front.png|A Patriot with a front bullbar and roof spotlights in Grand Theft Auto IV. (Rear quarter view) Patriot-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Patriot on the Rockstar Games Social Club. MammothPatriot-Front-GTAV.png|Patriot in GTA V. (Rear quarter view) Patriot-GTAV-military.jpg|The military Patriot. It cannot be found in-game. Variants Special Variants 3D Universe *In Grand Theft Auto III, a bulletproof variant of the Patriot may be obtained after successfully driving Ray Machowski to safety during "Marked Man". Besides being impervious to bullets, the truck is otherwise similar in every way to a conventional Patriot. *In Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, two uniquely colored Patriots appear in two separate missions. One appears in "A Volatile Situation" with a unique dark brown color, while another appearing during "False Idols" is yellow. HD Universe *In Grand Theft Auto IV, a variant of the Patriot is usually found featuring a black body color, roof lights, a bull bar and elongated side exhaust pipes is commonly found in M.O.B. and North Holland Hustlers territory (see Locations). Patriot-GTA4-modified-front.jpg|The modified variant of GTA IV's Patriot, with additional accessories alongside the optional patriotic paintwork. *Playboy X owns a Patriot with a distinctive yellow paintjob. This vehicle can be seen in most Playboy's missions that involves himself. Patriot-GTA4-PlayboyX-front.jpg|Playboy X's yellow Patriot, GTA IV. *A Patriot is also requested as one of Stevie's car thefts. This vehicle has the same paintjob as Playboy's, but with patriotic decals on its sides. As a new Patriot will spawn again, the player can save one before delivering another to Stevie. Patriot-GTA4-Stevie-front.jpg|The yellow Patriot requested by Stevie, GTA IV. *Requested backup from Dwayne Forge in the form of two North Holland Hustlers members (available when the player's friendship with Dwayne is sufficiently high) may occasionally arrive in a uniquely red Patriot (besides a PMP 600 or Presidente of the same color). Patriot-GTA4-Dwayne'sbackup-front.jpg|A red Patriot which the player's backup from Dwayne Forge may arrive in. Two members of the backup and the player are pictured as occupants. *In Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, a dark grey bulletproof variant of the Patriot is only available from the Auto Merchant in BOABO, unlocked only via the Peking Duck Hunt game at the Rockstar Games Social Club. Patriot-GTACW-bulletproof.png|The Auto Merchant-exclusive bulletproof Patriot with its distinctive dark gray color, GTA Chinatown Wars. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' In GTA V, a unique military Patriot-based ATV is seen on a Warstock Cache & Carry advertisement. It cannot be found anywhere in the game. ATVWarstockCacheandCarry.JPG|The Patriot-based military vehicle. Prominent Appearances in Missions Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * Robbing Uncle Sam - Two Patriots begin to chase CJ and Ryder as they leave the depot. They can be destroyed by Ryder, tossing the stolen explosive crates on them when CJ sounds the horn. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City * Sir, Yes Sir! - A Patriot leads the convoy, that also comprises two Barracks for escorting, and the Rhino that you have to steal for Cortez. * Gun Runner - You can use Phil's Patriot to chase the gang. His vehicle will be parked facing the exit for you to use. * Boomshine Saigon - Tommy takes an injuried Phil to the surgeon in Little Havana with his Patriot. Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories * A Volatile Situation - Some Sindacco members drive a Patriot during the third wave attack of the mission. It has a unique dark brown paintjob and can be obtained after killing them, but make sure to get back to the casino quickly after saving. * Contra-Banned - A pink one with a black roof was used by Miguel and the Colombians during the drug deal, but as the police surrounded the scene, they start attacking. The truck itself must be driven to Salvatore's arranged garage. It can be obtained by destroying it in a garage, also this leads to mission failure. * False Idols - DB-P used a bullet-proof one during the mission. It got destroyed when on the way to Liberty Tree. It can be obtained by pushing the wreck to the garage then get back to Liberty Tree. Notable Owners *DB-P owns a unique yellow bulletproof Patriot. *Dwayne Forge's backup if requested. *Marlon Bridges owns a silver Patriot. *Mervin Eskuchen *Military (seen in GTA Vice City, Vice City Stories and San Andreas.) *Phil Cassidy owns a Patriot, replacing his former vehicle. *Playboy X owns a unique yellow Patriot. *Ray Machowski owns a bulletproof Patriot, which he later gives to Claude. *Tony McTony owns an entire fleet of Patriots as seen in pictures. *The husband of the woman in random event Hitch Lift 4 owns a white Patriot. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto III'' *Supa Save!, Portland View, Portland (Starts Patriot Playground side mission) *Shoreside Park, Shoreside Vale (accessed from Wichita Gardens). Starts Gripped! side mission. *Claude is given a bulletproof Patriot after finishing Ray Machowski's missions. *Patriots can randomly spawn in the Newport Multistory Car Park, mostly in the first and second floor. *Usually seen in Saint Mark's. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *Inside Phil Cassidy's hideout, Little Haiti *Inside Fort Baxter Air Base *Inside the film studio, Prawn Island ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Easter Bay Chemicals, Flint County (only when wanted for export). *Importable from the Easter Basin docks in San Fierro once exported, for $32,000 on Wednesdays. *At the end of the dock next to the carrier at the Easter Basin Naval Station (triggers a 5 star wanted level). *On the airstrip of Area 69 in Bone County, near the gate (triggers a 5 star wanted level). *Spawns in the parking lot of the hospital in Las Venturas, but only in the mission Intensive Care. It is possibly purposed to be used to chase the mafia Ambulance. *Very rarely spawns in the "Firefighter" mission, activated by a Fire Truck around Ocean Docks. ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' *In an alleyway just south of Ammu-Nation, Staunton Island. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *Two parked inside the Fort Baxter Air Base, which can be accessed before completing Conduct Unbecoming, or risk by jumping over the side cabin to re-enter the base after that mission, or after completing the storyline while wearing the Army Fatigues. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Playboy X owns a unique taxi-cab yellow Patriot. It is used in the missions, Blow Your Cover, Deconstruction for Beginners, and Photo Shoot. During the missions the player can save it in any parking space. *Found in Castle Gardens for Stevie's Car Thefts. This Patriot has a unique "Taxi-cab" yellow, the same color as Playboy X's Patriot, however with an American flag vinyl. *Star Junction, Algonquin (not a specific location but always seems to be one driving around). *Sometimes found parked around the side of the street in Broker or Dukes. *Black gang variants of the Patriots, along with regular Patriots, commonly spawn in North Holland, Algonquin, Firefly Projects, Broker and Acter, Alderney. *A Patriot can also sometimes be found if driving a Dukes. *A Noose Patriot can be obtained if you have a three star wanted level and go to the Algonquin Bridge there may be a roadblock of Patriots. *A Patriot may be obtained by driving an Infernus. *Spawns around Hove Beach. *One can be obtained by pursuing Mervin Eskuchen in Most Wanted side-missions. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' *Available for purchase at the BOABO Auto Merchant after completing "The Wheelman". *A dark grey "Bulletproof Patriot" is available for purchase at the BOABO Auto Merchant after completing the "Peking Duck Hunt" on the Rockstar Games Social Club. *Can be found in a fenced-off warehouse area at the southern end of Francis International Airport next to the Rhino which activates the side mission Fast Tracks. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Often found in Hawick and on the highway in Pacific Bluffs. *During the Strangers and Freaks mission, Target Practice, they commonly spawn after Cletus tells you to shoot out the tires of passing vehicles. *Seen parked in the lot of the film studio in Backlot City. *Can often be found at the off-road truck races. *There will always be one parked in Packie McReary's random event. Rewards ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *After completing Stevie's Car Thefts, the player can sell a Patriot for $5,000. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The Patriot sells for $5,000 at Los Santos Customs. Trivia General * The Patriot name refers to how the Hummer H1 was introduced after of popular response to the military M998 Humvee vehicle seen in media coverage of the 1990-1991 Persian Gulf War, likely featured as the primary and iconic US jeep. * Earlier renditions of the Patriot are featured in Manhunt 2, during an opening scene of "Most Wanted", as transport for The Bloodhounds (see Patriot). * The default radio stations in the Patriot are: ** GTA IV: The Beat 102.7 or The Classics 104.1. ** Episodes from Liberty City: The Beat 102.7. ** GTA V: Los Santos Rock Radio, Vinewood Boulevard Radio or Radio Mirror Park. * Despite being thought to be a military vehicle in the 3D Universe, the player cannot do vigilante missions in the car. * Although the Patriot is a big and heavy vehicle, if an NPC controlled one gets slammed really hard, it can occasionally catch fire like any other smaller vehicles do. * The Patriot's roof lights do not function in GTA IV and GTA V. * If the bonnet falls off, the headlights will still work. However, in GTA V this has been fixed, since when the bonnet falls off, its headlights will become dysfunctional. * It is one of the few, if not the only SUV to feature an opposite opening hood. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' * The Patriot cannot be resprayed in a Pay 'n' Spray although it can be repaired. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' * The player can access the K.A.C.C. Military Aviation Fuel Depot via ground if he/she approaches the gate with a Patriot (this also works with the Barracks OL or Rhino). ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' * The Patriot cannot be repaired at a Pay n' Spray. This is likely a glitch, which the game's system consider the Patriot as a law enforcement vehicle. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' * If Niko calls Dwayne for backup, members of the North Holland Hustlers will come in a unique red Patriot (unless they arrive in a Presidente or a PMP 600 of the same color). * If the Patriot is resprayed multiple times, it will lock between gray and dark blue and cannot be resprayed to another color. * The Patriot includes a exhaust tip that exits just in front of the left rear wheel arch of the vehicle. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' * Under the "Chinatown Wars" section of the Rockstar Games Social Club website, members may download a printable papercraft model of a Patriot. The vehicle's design is more alike that of GTA IV than GTA Chinatown Wars. * The Patriot is sold at the Auto Merchant at $500. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' * The Patriot's front axle does not appear to incorporate a differential or driveshaft, despite all 4 wheels being driven. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' * Patriots driven by NPCs have a small radio antenna above the windscreen. When the player enters a Patriot, the antenna disappears. See Also *NOOSE Patriot - NOOSE variant. *Unknown Military ATV - The military version only seen in the Warstock Cache & Carry advertisement. Navigation }} de:Patriot es:Patriot ru:Patriot pl:Patriot pt:Patriot sv:Patriot Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:SUVs Category:Off-Road Vehicles Category:Vehicles requested by Stevie Category:Vehicles requested by Brucie Category:Vehicles manufactured by Mammoth Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Military Category:All Wheel Drive Vehicles Category:Vehicles With Multiple Diffs Category:Military Vehicles Category:Vehicles requested by Simeon Category:SUVs Vehicle Class Category:Vehicles used by Merryweather Category:Pickup Trucks Category:SUTs